In recent years, input devices with various display patterns achieved by mounting a light-transmissive touch panel on a display face of display device, such as liquid crystal display, have been employed typically in mobile phones and car navigation systems.
In these input devices, a menu is displayed on a display device, and the user operates the touch panel to execute predetermined controls.
FIG. 6 is a top view of conventional input device 10. FIG. 7 is a schematic sectional view of conventional input device 10. FIGS. 6 and 7 illustrate input device 10 employing resistive film touch panel 1.
To allow easy-understanding of the structure, dimensions in the thickness direction are magnified in the drawings. In resistive film touch panel 1, transparent surface electrode 18A is formed on substrate 16. Transparent surface electrode 18B is formed on substrate 17. Substrate 16 and substrate 17 are bonded with adhesive 20 such that surface electrode 18A and surface electrode 18B face each other with a predetermined space in between. Surface electrode 18A touches surface electrode 18B when the user presses substrate 16 with a finger, and a change in voltage is detected at a portion pressed.
Input device 10 includes touch panel 1 and display device 2. Touch panel 1 is disposed on the top face of display device 2. An area of touch panel 1 is larger than that of display device 2, and thus touch panel 1 has independent touch panel area 1A that is not overlaid on display device 2.
Display device 2 displays menus 3 and 4. Menu 4 can be operated by pressing control part 5 of touch panel 1. Control part 5 corresponds to the top face of menu 4 and detection area 6 in independent touch panel area 1A.
Since control part 5 includes detection area 6 in independent touch panel area 1A, control part 5 can be made broader than menu 4 even if an area for displaying menu 4 is small. Accordingly, reliable operation can be achieved.
The prior art document regarding this application is known, for example, PTL1.